For You I Will
by tdminor86
Summary: Mercedes Jones thought she found her way out of the life she was trying so hard to leave behind only to get herself caught up in one even worse. What happens when the man she thought she knew turns out to be someone she would never find herself with? To make matters even worse, the one man her husband trusts the most and chose to protect her just happens to be in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, I can hear some of you right now. How is she starting a new fic when she ain't updated her other ones in months? Don't shoot. The spark I had for writing was gone but with the recent spoilers and pics of my babies coming back I have found thy spark. My other stories will be updated sooner than you think. This one is a little different from my norm, not as dark as Mental Pictures but it does have some dark themes to it. Shoutout to my bestie, rp partner and Beta Caryn for helping. Tell me if you think I should continue or should I scrap it. I would love to hear your thoughts.**

* * *

Chapter One: **How It All Started.**

_He could see that she was hurting. The sadness she held in her eyes, the way she smiled but it did not quite reach her eyes. The lonely nights in their bed. He could hear her crying from down the hall where he sat, doing his job. He was paid to protect her and nothing more, despite what his heart was aching for him to do. _

**March 15, 2009**

The rain was pouring down hard that afternoon and she was already five minutes late as she ran like crazy to catch her bus. She could not be late another day, He would fire her for sure. Her umbrella lost to the wind when she made it out of her house so for now she was using the newspaper she swiped from someone's yard to cover her head. She looked ahead and saw the last of the riders stepping onto the bus. Her second wind trying to kick in but just her luck she bumped into someone who was not looking where they were going causing them both to fall to the ground.

"Watch it!" He yelled at her without looking up at her face.

"You were the one walking with your head down." She retorted. The papers she was holding flew everywhere and the bus had pulled from the curb. "Wait! Please wait!" She yelled trying to stand but she couldn't. Her knee was sore and she was sure her elbow was bleeding.

"You could have walked around me?" The gentleman asked finally looking up at the woman he ran into. She was getting soak and the first thing he noticed was how deep of a brown her doe eyes were. They reminded him of his mother's and that made him smile. He stood and tried to grab the items that fell from her bag before they were gone with the wind.

"Excuse me?" She said offended and a bit frustrated.

"Sorry, let me help you." He extended his hand for her to take so she could stand as well.

"Thanks," she answered taking the hand he offered. She could almost see the change in demeanor immediately and she gave him a quick smile. "Mercedes," she offered her name as she checked her watch to see how much longer she had to get to work.

"Noah," he returned only to see her yank the items from his hand.

"I am sorry, I have to go, Sorry for knocking you down!" She yelled as she sprinted down the street.

_**Two weeks later...**_

"How many times do I have to tell you Noah, the men in this family have a responsibility? We don't diddle doddle with nonsense bullshit. We are Lopez's and we have an image and a name to uphold."

"He isn't a Lopez; he never was and does not have the balls to be one. I am a girl Papi and I have more cojones than half breed over here."

"Santana, hush." Emilio Lopez said to his only daughter.

"I'm just saying, he doesn't even speak our language." She retorted. "He is a half breed, and a mistake."

Noah took his fist and hit the table, she always got under his skin and he hated the fact they were even related by one parent.

"Santana don't get slapped," Emilio warned, "he is my son so he is family, You ever speak like that to him again and I swear you will regret it."

Santana folded her arms and sat back in her chair. She knew how far she could back talk and when it was time to shut the hell up.

"Noah, I am simply trying to get you to understand me, you are great when it comes to handling business that involves our product and collecting money, but the killing part is business as well. You need to learn that quickly or you will die." He patted his son on the back. "It is a dog eat dog world son, remember that."

Santana was about to comment but their waitress had come to the table.

"Hello, my name is Mercedes and I will be your waitress today." She scanned the patrons at the table and saw the guy she bumped into. "We meet again I see. Sorry again for knocking you down."

Puck looked up and smiled when he saw her. "It was my fault, so I need to apologize."

"Do I need to get you two a room to talk or can I get my drink order in?" Santana rudely interrupted.

"Sorry, what can i get you to drink this evening?" She asked.

"Rum and coke," Santana ordered.

"She will have a coke no rum." Her father corrected her, much to her dismay. "I'll have a beer. My son will have one as well."

"Coming right up." She took their orders for food and went back to the kitchen to put them in.

Since that day Noah came and ate lunch every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. He always sat in her section and left her a large tip. He was sweet and kinda flattering. She could tell he was a bit of a bad boy as well and she liked it. Sometimes he would come in by himself, other times with a small group of guys, or just him and his father. They had their first date two weeks later and their first kiss two days after that. It took him two months to finally come clean about his real occupation. Before that night, she believed he and his family had a pool cleaning business along with a few auto repair shops. She was a bit skeptical and pissed that he lied. She was scared for her safety but she found herself staying with him. She got to see the true Noah now that his secret was out. Four months after meeting they finally had sex. Three months after that day Mercedes discovered she was pregnant. She was worried Puck would not be happy with it but he asked for her hand in marriage and she accepted.

They were married two months before the birth of their daughter Farrah Danielle Puckerman, who was named after both their deceased mothers. Emilio wasn't too happy with the fact that she didn't have the last name Lopez, but Mercedes insisted that she took her father's last name. Things seemed to be fine for the small family of three. Mercedes wanted them to get their own house, but instead they moved into the family mansion. That was the cause of their first fight. It wasn't that she disliked his family, but she knew there were things that happened in that house she did not want their child growing up around. Plus, Noah and Santana did not have the best of relationships and Mercedes could barely tolerate her as well.

Six months later Emilio was shot but he survived. Noah being the oldest son had no choice but to take his place on the counsel and run things from their end. That is when she started seeing less and less of her husband and instead of her being able to go about things alone, she was now stuck with a shadow by the name of Sam. Sam was Puck's very best friend. They met in middle school and had each other's backs since then. When Noah was ushered into the family business he made sure Sam had a job as well. Sam refused to deal with any drugs so he was hired on to do 'clean up.' Mercedes did not know much about Sam but she remembered him coming to the diner a few times when Puck was trying to court her. Sam was a decent guy from what she could tell, but she knew he was killer. A part of her liked that fact because she knew he would not hesitate to take someone's life for her and her child. Another part was a bit unnerved by that fact because it made him dangerous.

Mercedes quickly learned what her role was as the wife of a Lopez. She was taught the ropes by one of the other wives, Sugar, what it meant to be a part of the family. One thing she was sure about, the wives stuck by their men despite what idiotic decisions they may have made. More important than anything, the wives stuck by each other even more. Mercedes liked to think that they all bonded so well due to their shared dislike for Mama Lopez and Santana but none of them would dare admit to it.

Puck was not there for their Farrah's first birthday. He missed her first step as well as her first words. She was beginning to see a pattern when it came to him missing out on a lot of things that were supposed to be important. Ever since he had to take over for his father things seemed to get worse and worse. The kind loving man she met was slowing turning into a power crazed boy right before her eyes. She had her suspicions of infidelity but she dared not question him about it. It was something the wives taught her to get used to. None of the Lopez men seemed to be faithful especially Emilio. However, Mercedes was not concerned about Noah sleeping around with other woman, she was more concerned that she was losing her husband, and Farrah her father, to something far worse.

**Present Day.**

Mercedes rolled over in her bed, keeping her eyes shut. She stretched her arm out to wrap around her daughter but came up empty. She sat up, opening her eyes to look around the room.

"Farrah?" She called out for her daughter. Sometimes she liked to wake before Mercedes and pull some of her toys out, but she did not see her by her toy chest. "Honey, where are you?'

When she did not get an answer again she became a little worried. She knew Noah did not have her because he never got her this early. She tried not to panic as she slipped her slippers on and searched the room. She walked back and forth from the bathroom, closet, and room twice with no sign of her. Maybe Noah did come and take her? Maybe one of the other wives took her? She tried to remain calm but worry was setting in. She opened the door and walked down the hall towards the playroom. She took a deep breath when she saw Farrah sitting in Sam's lap on the floor as she passed by his room on her way. Both of them were watching Nickelodeon and eating out of a ziplock bag full of Lucky Charms. She smiled at the site. Farrah loved her Uncle Shammy as she called him.

"You are just as much a kid as she is," she said walking into the room. They both turned at the sound of her voice. Both had matching smiles at the site of her as she took a seat next to them. "You had me scared."

"Sorry," Sam apologized. He gave her a small smile before handing Farrah her sippy cup. "She was trying to escape this morning so I figured I would let you rest and I could get her breakfast. You looked so tired."

"Look Ma! Uncle Shammy got me candy for breckfuss," Farrah said holding up one of the marshmallows from the cereal.

"I see. Is it good?" She asked her child who nodded as she took sips from her cup. "Thanks Sam, but you do know your job is to protect us not…" She was cut off by a look Sam gave her.

"Not play stand in Daddy," he finished her sentence. "I know this Cedes. You tell me this all the time and I keep telling you that I don't mind. I know my job is to protect you two. I just figured if I am going to be around you and Ladybug 24/7 I might as well make sure you two are happy as well." He added. "Besides, Ladybug and I got this, so stop worrying."

She shook her head at his words and stole some of the cereal the two were eating. "I guess you are right, I just don't want you to feel obligated or anything."

"I don't, trust me when I say that." He assured her with a friendly bump to her shoulder.

"So, tell me about this show you are watching?"

"It's called Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness, and it is only the coolest show ever."

* * *

Emilio knocked on the door of his son's office. He went inside and shut the door behind him.

"We need to talk. Marcos Sanchez is trying to make a move on some territory that belongs to us, I need this handled and not sloppily like last time."

Noah looked up from his computer and into the eyes of his father, "I am working on it, I am planning to send Dave. He can get it handled."

"No, absolutely not." Emilio disagreed. "He is arrogant and messy, the definition of sloppy. You do it."

"Wait, what?" Noah asked looking at his father with disbelief in his eyes. "Why me, that is what we have flunkies for, to do our dirty work. I'll put Sam on it. At least he knows the meaning of discrete and he will get the job done."

"Did I ask you to put Sam on it? When are you going to become a man and get some blood on your hands? Sam does everything for you except for eat, take a piss, and fuck your wife. Pretty soon that list will shorten." He mumbled the last sentence to himself.

"I am a man. I can handle the dirty side of business if need be. Sam doesn't do everything. I'll do it. I'll kill him myself." Noah replied but it was more like he was psyching himself up than talking to his father.

"Good, let's hope you won't turn out to be a disappointment to this family."

Later that night Mercedes sat waiting at a table at Diablos Fine Mexican Dining. She had on her best dress and even made her face all up, It was date night, something she found herself actually looking forward to. She was early. She knew Noah would meet her there because he said he had some business to attend to. She ordered a bottle of wine and waited for him to show. She smiled thinking about the first time they came to eat here. He gave her the earrings she was wearing when he said I love you for the first time. The waiter came by and sat some salsa and chips down along with the ice bucket and wine she ordered. She poured herself a glass and took a few sips hoping he would show soon and praying that this would be a stress free night. The last thing she wanted was for them to fight. They had been doing a lot of that lately and she was tired of it.

* * *

Sam lit the cigarette he pulled from his pocket and took a puff.

"You're sure you are up to this?" He asked Noah who was sitting in the driver seat next to him.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? It's simple. When Marcos shows; I shoot him, I kill him, and then I go meet my wife for dinner." He replied. "Speaking of, did you remember to get her a gift for me?"

"No, it's not that simple, at least for you. You've never killed someone and I don't think you have it in you." Sam countered passing his cigarette to Noah. "Yes, but you need to start getting her gifts that come from you. She's not like the other wives who just see the blue box or some expensive name on the bag or box and all is forgotten or she doesn't care how it was purchased."

"We all have to start somewhere. Mine is here tonight. I know, but I feel like I don't know what to get her. You spend most of your time with her and see what she eyes when she goes shopping."

"Maybe you need to start going so you can see for yourself. I mean, it wouldn't hurt." He grabbed the cigarette back from Noah and took a drag. "We shall see."

"I'll go next time. Maybe I'll take her and Lil Bit on a trip or something." He sat up straight when he saw Marcos and another gentleman pull up and exit their car. He reached for the gun in the dash and cocked it. "Let's just get this over with."

"Alright." Sam replied grabbing his gun as well and following Noah as he left the car.

* * *

Dave Karofsky ran into Diablos with a purpose. He scanned the restaurant till he saw Mercedes drinking straight from the bottle of wine.

"Mercedes," he said her name out of breath.

"Save it Dave!" She held her hand up not wanting to hear the latest excuse. She took two hundred dollar bills from her purse and sat them on the table and grabbed the bottle of wine. "Just take me to get my daughter and then home."

She stood from the table grabbing her coat and headed to the door. Once outside Dave tried to speak to her again and she turned and faced him with angry eyes.

"WHAT DAVE! What can you possibly tell me that is going justify why he didn't show cause I have seen and heard it all!" She could feel herself wanting to cry but she fought like hell to hold the tears back."

"Mrs. P please listen…" Dave tried but she cut him off again.

"For what? Let me guess? His meeting ran late. Let's see, what's the other one? I know… a deal is taking longer than he expected. Something came up and he has to go take care of some business. My favorite, absolute favorite one is he's too high or drunk off his ass or passed out to even show. So let's just save the excuse and go!" She walked ahead to get to the SUV when Dave grabbed her arm.

"Sam was shot. Noah is at the hospital with him and that's why he isn't here."

Mercedes felt as if she had been punched in the stomach, her insides were turning and she couldn't breathe. "Take me to him."

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? Should I keep going or leave it? Let me know in a review if you think I have something good. If you guys are feeling it I will continue. I am almost done with the next chapter of The Bracelet and that should be up by tomorrow. Also I have something else special coming. Till next time -tdminor86.**


	2. Time To Man Up

**AN: Thanks to all of the favorites, follows, and reviews I received for the first chapter. Thanks to my beta Caryn for making my words readable. Here's chapter two and please don't forget to review. I can't be the only one excited to see what they have in store for Samcedes on the show. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Time To Man Up.**

Sam lit the cigarette he pulled from his pocket and took a puff.

"You're sure you are up to this?" He asked Noah who was sitting in the driver seat next to him.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? It's simple. When Marcos shows; I shoot him, I kill him, and then I go meet my wife for dinner." He replied. "Speaking of, did you remember to get her a gift for me?"

"No, it's not that simple, at least for you. You've never killed someone and I don't think you have it in you." Sam countered passing his cigarette to Noah. "Yes, but you need to start getting her gifts that come from you. She's not like the other wives who just see the blue box or some expensive name on the bag or box and all is forgotten or she doesn't care how it was purchased."

"We all have to start somewhere. Mine is here tonight. I know, but I feel like I don't know what to get her. You spend most of your time with her and see what she eyes when she goes shopping."

"Maybe you need to start going so you can see for yourself. I mean, it wouldn't hurt." He grabbed the cigarette back from Noah and took a drag. "We shall see."

"I'll go next time. Maybe I'll take her and Lil Bit on a trip or something." He sat up straight when he saw Marcos and another gentleman pull up and exit their car. He reached for the gun in the dash and cocked it. "Let's just get this over with."

"Alright." Sam replied grabbing his gun as well and following Noah as he left the car.

The men across the way not seeing them at first. Sam grasped Puck shoulders who jumped slightly.

"How you gon shoot someone with the safety on?" Sam asked.

"I just put it on till we get closer; people accidentally shoot themselves all the time."

"Look, if you aren't ready to do this, I can go in and handle them and we can bounce." Sam suggested watching the men in question enter a building.

"No! I got this. If I'm going to take over this company I got to get my hands dirty."

Sam shook his head and shrugged his shoulder. Noah was his best friend but he had very little faith in him when it came to killing someone. Sure, Puck could fight with the best of them, but he couldn't shoot a gun to save his life or take anyone else for that matter.

"Let's go." Puck walked to the building and swung the door open. He didn't flip the safety off but had the gun held in front of him. Sam was right on his trail as they maneuvered through the hallway.

They could hear men speaking in the distant and they followed the sounds to find Marcos and his associate. They finally made it to the door and stopped outside of it. Puck looked back at Sam who nodded he was ready. In Sam's mind the easiest way to go about this would be to walk in gun aimed and fire. However Puck didn't see things that way. His gun was behind his back as he entered the small office. He walked in slowly, Sam behind him wondering what in the hell he was doing.

"Well, well, gentleman. What do we have here?" Puck asked with a smirk on his face.

"Who the hell are you?" Marcos' associate asked pulling his gun out and aiming it towards Puck.

Sam pulled his gun forward as well and had it pointed directly at Marcos' head. "Puck what the hell are you doing?" He glanced toward his friend and saw the fear on his face. He was sweating. His pupils were dilated, something he didn't notice in the car because of the darkness. He knew this face. He was high. High mixed with fear wasn't a good thing and Sam realized he would have to take matters in his own hands or they would both be dead. He shot Marcos' assistant in the leg but not before he got one off himself. Marcos flipped the table and grabbed Puck who looked pale in the face. A gun pushed into his temple that Marco grabbed from Puck.

"Drop it or I drop him."

Marcos threatened.

"Sam, don't let him shoot me." Noah pleaded.

"Okay, okay, everyone calm down. I'm lowering my weapon." Sam reasoned. "Looks like you won't make that dinner Puck." He gave Puck a look hoping he would catch on to what he was hinting at. "Mercy's gonna have your balls for that."

"Kill him boss!" His associate said from the ground. His gun had slid from his hands when he fell and Sam could see him eying it. "Kill that son of a bitch!"

"Drop the gun! I will shoot this kid!" Marcos warned again.

Just then Sam remembered something. He raised his gun again and had it aimed at Marcos. "Pull the trigger."

"What?!" Both Puck and Marcos said at the same time.

"Kill him. You said if I didn't drop my weapon he was dead. Kill him."

"Sam what the hell are you doing?" Puck asked. He struggled in Marcos arms just enough for Sam to have a clearer shot. He heard the click of Pucks gun and that's when he took his shot.

He shot Marcos dead between the eyes. His aim was never off. Puck looked as if he was the one who was shot. But Marcos body and Puck's gun fell to the ground and Sam turned to finish off his associate. "You weren't supposed to die, just Marcos. Wrong time, wrong place. I'm sorry."

"Sam what the fuck was that!" Puck pushed Sam hard and Sam turned and pointed his gun to his forehead.

"Shut the fuck up! Just don't talk. You're fucking high! I can see it in your eyes and face. You almost got us killed."

"Sam, Sam stop."

"How the fuck can you live like this. You're a coward just like Emilio said. Time to grow the fuck up and man up. If not you're going to lose your wife, your kid, and your life." He pushed Puck back and walked away, heading back out to the car.

Puck picked his gun up and followed close behind. "Look man I'm sor..." The sound of a gun going off and Sam hitting the ground stopped him dead in his tracks. He looked ahead and saw a figure running. "Sam! Sam!"

* * *

Mercedes entered the hospital with Dave beside her. She couldn't be here but she had to. She hated hospitals ever since her mother died. She walked to the nurses station and asked for the information she needed. Once the nurse complied, she headed for the elevator. She and Dave got inside and both were quiet the whole ride. He had to be okay. He just had to be. The doors opened and she walked out. It was like she really wasn't there as she walked down the hallway to the correct section. She turned a corner and saw her husband sitting with his head down and his hands covering his face. She placed a hand on his head and he looked up at her with tears in his eyes and a pained look on his face.

"This was all my fault. I should have stuck to the plan...but I got scared. Now my best friend is dead because of me."

Mercedes felt her heart drop in her stomach at his words. "He's...he's...dead?" She asked not believing the words as they left her mouth.

"Not yet, but the doctor's said the bullet is in a tough spot and there is very little chance he will make it out of surgery."

She breathed a sigh of relief but it didn't make her feel any better. "People survive worse. You don't know that he will die." She took the seat next to him and pull him into her side. "Tell me what happened?"

"I don't Mercedes, it was bad." He pushed his face in her side and inhaled her scent. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You got to have faith. Just know he will make it." She wasn't so sure of that herself but one thing she knew, Sam was a fighter. He had to get through this or she would lose her shit. He was the only thing that kept her from going mentally insane inside that house.

"Your dad is here." Dave said and both Puck and Mercedes looked up from where they were sitting just as he rounded the corner.

"Talk now." Emilio said to his son.

"I couldn't do it. Sam had to do it and when we left someone shot him and ran." Noah quickly explain. Mercedes recoiled from him.

"You couldn't do what?" She asked.

"Man up! That's what. Your husband is wimp. Can't even pull a trigger. Almost ended up dead because of it. I bet if Sam wasn't there it would be you in there fighting for your life because you aren't man enough to do what's needed!" Emilio shouted. Dave placed a calming hand on his shoulder and he shrugged it off. "It was simple son, but of course you found a way to make it difficult."

"I know!" Noah stood and got in his father's face. "I was going to do it, but when I got inside that room I stalled. I know it's my fault Sam is shot and I know that if I would have just did it quickly and left, he would be home and I would be at dinner with my wife!"

"But you didn't, and now look where we are at. I hope he dies. That way you will be forced to man up and do shit yourself."

Puck pushed his father and Dave grabbed him before they could fight. "Come on, let's take a walk."

"Listen to your friend." Emilio warned.

Puck got free of Dave's arms and walked away kicking a nearby trash can over as he left.

Mercedes stayed behind with Emilio not sure how to take the news she just heard. She wanted to go after her husband but a part of her wanted to slap the taste from Emilio's mouth for wishing Sam dead.

"He's high, I can tell." Emilio informed her.

"Whose fault is that exactly?" Mercedes retorted. "He didn't start snorting that shit up his nose until you forced him to take over the reins. He isn't built for this. You know, I know. Stop trying to force him into it."

"Mind your place young lady." Emilio spat out.

"No disrespect sir, but facts are purely that...facts." She grabbed Noah's suit jacket and walked off leaving Emilio standing alone.

* * *

Sam had made it out of surgery six hours later and Mercedes was there waiting when the doctor came. Dave had taken Noah home, whom refused at first but Mercedes promised she would not let Sam wake up alone. Her mind was going through a hundred different thoughts. What if he did die? Would she be able to handle it? How would Farrah take it? Is it sad that she wondered for a small second if she would even act this way if it was Noah instead of Sam? She felt guilty for wishing that it had been her husband and not Sam, and a part of her wondered what the hell that meant. She sat quietly in the chair next to his bed. She wanted to touch him, let him know that she was right there by his side. It was like her hand was itching at first. She ignored it. Then that itch turned to a light burn, as she played with fixing the sheets next to and around him. The more she looked upon his face the more she ached just to touch it.

She finally gave up the fight, an hour in and used the back of her hand to cup his cheek. His face was warm. To her that was a good sign. The doctor informed her things were touch and go for a little while and he even died for a few seconds. She didn't realized she was crying until the tears hit her arm. Sam didn't deserve a life like this. Even if he was a killer, he was a good man and she hated that he would die, hell almost died for someone who was cowardly like Noah.

"I can't lose you Sam. Who is going to look after Farrah when she wakes early in the morning? Who is going to talk me away from buying weird things I don't need at the thrift shops? Who is going to reassure me every week that my husband does love me even when I think he doesn't?" She leaned in and kissed his forehead. "Who is going to keep me from harming myself on days that the house gets to me? I need you to live. Please just live."

She must have drifted off to sleep because she was awakened by someone shaking her shoulder rather rudely. She opened her eyes to come face to face with a blonde who was hovering over her. "Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing." The blonde responded.

"I'm a friend of Sam's. He works for my husband."

"A friend? Well friend, does your husband know you are holding onto my boyfriend's hand like he's yours?"

Mercedes didn't realize she fell asleep holding onto Sam's hand. She let it go at the words of the girl before her. "Wait, Sam has a girlfriend?" She asked shocked by this. "I mean he's never mentioned a girlfriend?"

"Yes, girlfriend. Have been for five months now." She walked over to his bed and stood between it and Mercedes. "I'm sure he has. We are in love."

"Is that why you are here almost ten hours after he was shot?" Mercedes already didn't like this girl and if she kept trying her patience she would need a bed next to Sam.

"I was working. I got here as soon as I finished my show. People expect to see Kitty Wilde perform and I won't let my loyal fans down." She turned slightly, looking down at Sam. "You're an idiot. Getting yourself shot for some punk who wouldn't do it for you."

"He is brave. Courageous. Sam would give his life for those he love and that makes him far from an idiot." Mercedes had her fist clenched in a ball to her side. _"Just one punch. One punch and I could lay this heifer out."_ She thought.

"That doesn't make him brave. That makes him suicidal." She grazed his cheek lightly and turned back to Mercedes. "You can leave. I'm here now. He doesn't need you crowding him." She waved her hand as if she was shooing Mercedes away.

"The Lord is my sweet savior. I shall not be tempted." Mercedes said quietly to herself as she gathered her things and left the room.

She couldn't bring herself to leave the hospital. She went down to the cafeteria and got some coffee. She called her babysitter Marley to see if she could watch Farrah longer but Marley informed her that Sugar already came and got her. Sugar was a saint in disguise and she would be forever grateful for her. She dialed Sugar's number and spoke to her for a little bit. Sugar informed her that Noah was on a warpath when he returned to the mansion. His father and he argued for thirty minutes until the oldest of the house Madre forced them to shut up and shake hands. Once Mercedes was finished with her phone call she sat there for fifteen minutes until she finally psyched herself up to go home. She threw her trash away and headed for the exit, only to see Sam's girlfriend getting inside a taxi.

"That bitch." She made a U-turn and headed back up to Sam's room.

He was awake when she entered. He was still a bit drowsy but he gave her a small smile. She rushed to his bed and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their bodies hitting together with a slight thud.

"Ow MJ." His voice was soft and husky.

She pulled back immediately a look of concern on her face as she took him in. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't think...I was just..."

She began rambling and Sam reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her back into him. His fingers pressed to her lips to hush her.

"You're fine. You didn't do any harm. I was only kidding." He reassured her. "Where's everyone?"

"Don't play like that!" She hugged his neck once again and sat back on the bed next to him. "Noah is home. Emilio and Dave made him leave. Azimo and Shane are outside. Just in case whoever did this comes back. Your girlfriend was here."

"Yeah I saw her." He said quietly.

"How come you never mentioned her?" She pondered looking down.

"Cause I didn't think I needed to." He replied.

"She said you two are in love. Do you love her?" She asked, still not looking up.

"Why?

"Just curious. She doesn't seem like your type."

"Curious? What's my type? I mean you claim to know."

"I don't know. Someone that won't leave their shot boyfriend after only an hour." There was an hit of anger in her voice and Sam could sense it.

"How do you know I didn't send her to get something?"

"Fine. That's what happened, but you didn't answer my question."

"If I love her? What if I do?" He wondered. "What if she makes me happy beyond reason?"

"Right. Then that is all that matters." She scooted back some placing her hands folded in her lap. "Maybe I should go home. Tell Noah you're awake." She moved to stand but he grabbed her.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Get all up in your feels. It's not fair or right." He stated.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes. You. Do." He retorted. "Don't play dumb and act like you don't know. You know exactly what I mean and why I said what I said."

"Sam...we promised not to bring this up."

"No, you promised. Not me. I just promised to respect the situation. But just cause we don't talk about it or bring it up doesn't mean it's nonexistent."

"I know. Maybe if things were different. We could..."

"But they aren't and you can't do things like that to me, knowing what you pretend not to know."

"What about me? What about you almost dying tonight!" Her hands went up to cover her tears that were coming down her cheeks. "I almost lost you. You're the only one who understands me."

"Hey, hey. Come here. Come here." He opened his arms and she joined him in bed. "It's going to be okay. I'm tougher than you think." He wrapped his arm around her and held her to his side.

"I'm scared Sam." She spoke after a few moments of quiet.

"There's nothing to be scared of Mercedes." He responded drifting off to sleep. He had pressed the button for his pain medication a few moments ago.

"Yes there is. The thing I'm afraid of most is losing you." She confessed, feeling sleepy herself. "But knowing how wrong it is doesn't make me fear it any less."

"I feel...the same way. We just have to accept what is and learn to deal with it."

"I know." She yawned, sleep winning the fight.

* * *

Noah couldn't sit at that house any longer. He couldn't sleep and his mind was on Sam and his safety. He was worried that whoever did this would try to retaliate and he wanted to make up from his mistake earlier. He stopped and spoke to Shane and Azimo on his way in before making his way to Sam's room. He saw Kitty standing outside of Sam's room. He never really liked that girl. It was something about her that drove him nuts and she had one of the nastiest attitudes.

"Kitty." He greeted, walking up to where she was standing.

"Do me two favors Puckerman. Next time your sorry ass decides to turn into the cowardly lion, make sure Sam isn't involved." She sneered. "And two, you might want to reconsider Sam being your wife's protector. Cause last time I checked cuddling wasn't a part of his job description." She pulled a pack of cigarettes from her pocket and walked off.

Puck walked in Sam's room and was met with the site of his wife and Sam sleep. He could feel his jealousy rising as he stared at his wife and best friend cuddled up in his bed together. He didn't anything but made his way in the room shutting the door behind him. He sat on the chair and waited.

An hour later Mercedes stirred from her peaceful slumber. She could hear Sam's soft snores and she chuckled lightly to herself. She set up and jumped when she saw Noah sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"Jesus, you scared the fuck out of me Noah." She said holding her chest.

"Are you fucking him?" He sneered. The look he was giving her was lethal as he waited for her answer.

* * *

**AN: That's chapter 2. What do you think Noah do about finding Mercedes and Sam together? What kind of relationship do you think Sam and Kitty have? I would love to hear your thoughts. Till next time-tdminor86.**

**Next chapter: We learn more about Spuck's friendship. Mercedes discovers a secret Noah has been keeping from her that threatens their marriage. **


	3. Promises & Lies

**AN: Thanks to all the favorites, follows, and reviews I received last chapter. Sorry it has been so long since I have updated but roleplaying and Samcedes being back decided it wanted to monopolize my time. Thanks to my beta and rp partner Caryn for making my words readable. Here's chapter three and please don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show Glee or it's characters. **

* * *

Chapter 3: **Promises and Lies.**

_Sam could smell bacon cooking in the kitchen. He could hear a faint snore beside him that he'd recognize anywhere. He turned slightly to his right and found his wife laying beside him. Her hair a messy crop covering part of her face. He removed the layers exposing her beautiful mug smiling at the small pout on her lips. Every morning she took his breath away. He pressed a kiss to her full lips hoping that he didn't wake her. The sound of the oven timer went off and he realized that she wasn't the one in the kitchen cooking. He removed himself from his bed and stretched his limbs. He headed towards the kitchen where he found a stool pushed to the stove and a person standing in it that shouldn't_ _be there. "You better be possessed by some evil spirit or you know your mother will get you."_

_He walked over to where the culprit in question was pouring a large glass of OJ. "Ladybug, whatcha doing?"_

_"I'm fixin' you and mama some breakfast." A now 10 year old Farrah said. She turned and faced Sam, an exact replica of her mother's eyes trained on him. "I'm not breaking any rules. I cooked the bacon in the microwave which I'm allowed to use. I made her cereal and fruits."_

_"Smart kid. I'd like to say you got it from me but, that's not a possibility. Even if was you'd probably only get my lips."_ He _reached into the bowl and grabbed a grape popping it in his mouth._

_"I get my smarts and sassiness from mama, but even though you aren't my dad by blood I get my southern talk from you, and my ability to kick ass."_

_"Damn right you do, but don't say ass, your mother might hear and get us both."_

_"Too late." Mercedes said from where she was standing observing the two._

_"Baby, we were just making you a delicious breakfast." Sam said with a guilty smile._

_"Mmhmm," she countered. She walked over to where her husband and child were standing and kissed both their lips. "Thanks baby girl, but if I hear you say ass again, I will spank yours."_

_"Sorry mama," she apologized and handed her a cup of juice._

_The three of them laughing at her cuteness when a loud boom made all three of them jump. Sam yanked Farrah from her chair and handed her to Mercedes. "Take her upstairs!"_

_Before Mercedes could take three steps they came face to face with a bloody Noah. "YOU THOUGHT YOU WOULD GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

"Calm down!" Mercedes hissed.

Sam stirred awake from his slumber and saw Mercedes trying to calm a raging Puck. "Dude, what the hell is up with you?" Sam asked trying to sit up.

"What the fuck is going on with you and Mercedes? Don't sprout some bullshit either about friendship like Mercedes did. She was in bed with you when I walked in."

"Noah, you..." Mercedes tried to cut in.

"Shut up!" He yelled at her. "I wanna hear it from Sam."

Mercedes looked as if she was about to explode.

"Wait outside Mercedes." Sam said from his bed.

"What!" She replied.

"Just go, and shut the door behind you." He gave her a reassuring look and she shook her head but complied.

Once she was gone Sam leaned against the back of his bed and folded his hands in his lap. "You're an idiot. Stupid, fucking, idiot.

"What?" Puck said getting angrier. "You have twenty seconds to explain..."

"Or what?" Sam gave Puck a knowing look. "You have a wife that would do just about anything for you. You have a wife that puts up with everything when it comes to you. An average girl would have dropped you like a dead fly the moment she found out what kind of business you were doing, but she didn't. An average girl would have left you and taken your child the moment she found out that you were on drugs, but she didn't. The average girl wouldn't put up with your constant bullshit each and every day. Mercedes does all of this and she still loves you, despite what type of family you have. You would honestly come in here and think that she and I have some type of affair going on. You know me better than that, and you should know her better."

"She was in the bed with you." Puck argued.

"Yeah, she was. Puck have you forgotten that quickly that your wife has had a problem with her back every since she gave birth to Farrah? Do you really think her sleeping in the chair was such a good idea?"

"No. It was the way you..." he tried arguing again.

"Shut up, just stop. I'm not sleeping with Mercedes. I wouldn't and couldn't do that to you. She couldn't either." He laid his head against his pillow feeling tired. He didn't lie to his friend, he and Mercedes have never done anything. However, that didn't mean he didn't think about it.

"I'm stupid." Puck said after a few seconds of silence.

"You don't have to tell me, I know this." Sam spoke.

"I guess I was letting something my father said the other day get inside my head. Seeing you guys the way you were, I guess I overreacted."

"Your father is an even bigger idiot, he doesn't know what the hell he's talking about. I'm sorry but thats the truth."

The two gentlemen both laughed and more silence filled the room. Sam was slowly drifting back to sleep and Puck took his seat again. He stayed the night with Sam.

He realized how much of a fool he must has been. Sam has had his back since they were little and to think he would do something so deceiving wasn't in Sam's nature. Sam had plenty of chances to screw Puck over but he never did. Puck couldn't count the number of times Sam saved his ass from being killed or getting locked up. The funny thing was he couldn't stand Sam Evans the first time they met and he was sure the feeling was mutual.

_OOOOO_

_Puck checked his Mohawk in the mirror inside his locker before shutting it. His letterman jacket still had that fresh new smell to it and he was more than excited about the first football game of the season. He was finally the first string quarterback since Finn Hudson had graduated and left him to take over the team. The chicks flocked to him like he was king. Finn taking him under his wing was the best thing that could have happened to him. Puck was the least popular person in jr. high school. He spent the entire summer before his freshman bulking up and by the first day of school people could see the change in him. Tina, one of his many chicks strolled up next to him._

_"You could have called me last night Puckerman and told me you weren't going to show up." She sneered._

_"Damn, I forgot. Sorry Trina, I mean Tina. My moms needed help with something." He lied. "Maybe we can reschedule during fourth period. I'm down for skipping if you are?"_

_"How about no. I'm not one of your cheerleading skanks. You can't just get with me when you feel like and then brush me aside when your dick is craving something else." She sniped._

_"Please, you should feel honored." He retorted._

_"Mark my words Noah Puckerman, one day someone is going to kick your ass and I'll be there to enjoy it. You think you're hot shit but the truth is simple, you're still that pimple faced dweeb from middle school whose mother is known as the town whore."_

_A crowd had gathered by then and the way they ohhed had him passed embarrassed. He wanted to make her feel like he did so when she tried to walk away he knocked her books out of her hands and pushed her down. The crowd laughed and Puck was pleased until someone came and shoved him._

_"Dude what the fuck?" He bowed up at the taller blonde who he never seen before. "Don't put your hands on me!"_

_"Don't put your hands on a girl." The blonde responded._

_"I'll touch whoever I want. Including you pretty boy." He pushed him and then Puck got in the other guy's face expecting him to cower away like the other boys in this school._

_"Don't push me bitch," The guy stood his ground balling his fists. "I'll clean this hallway with that road kill on your head."_

_One of the other football players grabbed Puck and told him to leave a teacher was coming. He whispered to Puck that they would get him later._

_Puck couldn't concentrate all during classes because of the altercation between classes. The guy was new, a mystery to him. He found out all about him by threatening one of the geeks. His name was Sam Evans and rumor has it that he was fresh out of Juvie. The bell for lunch rang and Puck was the first out of class. He knew he had to get that punk back in order to keep his rep up. He found Sam smoking a cigarette by the dumpsters behind the gym and him and three of his buddies surrounded him. The kid didn't move. He stood calm and cool leaned against the dumpster still smoking._

_"Time to pay pretty boy." Dave Karofsky said._

_Sam took one last puff of his cigarette and then put it out. "Here's how it's going to go. First I'll knock you out chubs. Then I'll move to you..." He pointed to Jared Hickens next. "It may be four of you, but I guarantee_ _two or three of you are going_ _down with me."_

_He rolled his sleeve and popped his knuckles. Before any of them could get the upper hand he punched Dave square in the jaw, knocking him out cold. Jared tried to charge Sam but he moved out of the way, causing him to crash into the dumpster. Azimo came behind Sam and ate an elbow. Puck stood there and watched as three of his friends basically got owned by this one guy and all that was left was him and Sam._

_"Well, let's see what you got tough guy. You own this school right? So let's see why they call you the man." Sam taunted. He could tell Puck was scared shitless, all bark and no bite. He knew Puck underestimated the idea of maybe just maybe someone wasn't afraid to stand up to him. Sam walked over to Puck who hadn't moved a step. "Exactly, you're a weak pussy. Tell you're friends when they come too that if they step to me again, I'll break more than just their noses." He walked away leaving Puck to tend to his beaten friends._

_OOOOO_

Puck went home the next morning to find Mercedes asleep in their bed. He removed his shirt and pants and climbed in behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her bare shoulder. Sam made him realize that he was being a complete ass. Mercedes never strayed that he knew of, even after finding out about his addiction and his job. He kissed her bare shoulder once more and she stirred lightly this time.

"I'm so sorry Mercedes. I know I haven't been the best husband lately but I promise that will change." He spoke against her smooth skin.

She didn't answer right away but leaned her head back against him. She placed her arm around his. She loved Noah, she really did, but sometimes he could make her question that love she had for him. It was harder on days where Sam would be everything she wanted in a man. She spent countless months in a relationship with her ex Frankie who was unfaithful from the jump. She gave him her everything only to have him crush her in the end. She took a chance with Puck, but that chance seemed like a perfect gamble cause in the beginning he was nothing but a gentleman.

"I hate when you get like that Noah," she stressed. "I need the Noah from the start of our relationship. The one that didn't panic or freak and guaranteed me that everything was going to be okay when I popped up pregnant. The one that shared his every fear and dream with me. Not this addict you have become. Farrah needs her father. She needs a stable family environment."

"I know, I know." He turned her to face him. "I need to step back and let this family business be second in my life and you and Farrah come first. I don't want to lose you." He pressed his lips to hers in a kiss cementing his promises.

She returned his kiss and deepened it. For the first time in what felt like months she believed him this time. They had sex that night and she could tell that he was really going to try this time. She prayed as they made love that things would change. Only time would tell if his promises would be empty or if he would keep them.

**Four months later...**

"Negative." Mercedes pouted as she exit the bathroom.

"What about the other three?" Puck asked from the bed.

"Same," she sighed and joined him on the bed. They laid back and she laid her head on his chest.

"It's okay, Mercy. We will keep trying. Farrah will have a sibling soon. I hope it's a boy so we can balance things out."

"I don't care what it is as long as it is healthy." She admitted.

Four months had passed and Noah had kept every single one of his promises. He stepped back from running things much to his father's dismay. However, Emilio was fine with it when Puck told him he wanted to give him another grand baby. Mercedes felt bad because a part of her could not fully enjoy the new and improved Noah. She was nervously awaiting for him to revert back to his old ways. Sam wasn't around for the first month and a half after he was released from the hospital. His girlfriend was determined something more was going on with him and Mercedes so to show his loyalty to her, he stayed with her for a few weeks.

Oddly in a strange turn of events, Sam caught Kitty with the night club manager. He told Kitty he never wanted to see her again. Kitty then told Sam that her manager threatened her and that's why she was with him. Sam beat the guy within an inch of his life and Kitty cried and boo hoo till he took her back.

When he moved back into the mansion he was welcomed with open arms from Mercedes, Noah, and Farrah, the problem was he could tell something was bothering not only Mercedes but Noah as well. He knew Mercedes would lie till she was blue in the face about what was bothering her, so he felt that tackling Noah's issue for now would be the smarter option.

He pulled Puck to a bar and pool hall, so they could talk. While Puck racked, he grabbed a couple of beers.

"So, what's going on?" Sam dove right in trying to get to the root of Puck's issue.

"It's that obvious huh?" Puck replied handing Sam a stick.

"You looked like you were about to burst into laughter, then tears, then kill someone when I came back."

"It's just that, Mercedes and I have been trying for another kid and we keep getting negative results. Plus I feel myself getting that business itch again." Puck was the first up in the game and he took his turn.

"You think one of you are sterile? I thought you weren't as happy running things?"

"I don't know man, I asked Mercedes about going to see a specialist and she said we're both fine. I was at first, but I have to admit I miss it like crazy."

"What about your promises to Mercedes?" Sam questioned.

"I'm really trying man, but it's starting to be more and more difficult."

"Dude, it's been four months and I can tell she is happy. Why mess that all up?"

"Trust me, I don't want to. I like seeing my girls happy. I'm struggling to fine mine is all." He confessed. "Maybe a son will give me that."

"Why, so you can abandon it like you did mine?" Both Sam and Puck turned to the sound of someone interrupting their conversation.

"Rachel?" Puck was shocked to see her standing there. "What the hell are you talking about?"

She fished a photo out of her apron and slammed it on the table. "Meet your son, Noah Puckerman Jr."

* * *

**AN: Well well...Puck has got some explaining to do. I was going to dwell more into what's going on this chapter but that seemed like a good place to stop. Sorry again for waiting so long but I should be back to updating once a week now. Tell me what you think in a review I love hearing your thoughts. Till next time -tdminor86-**


End file.
